vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuo Heiwajima
Summary Shizuo Heiwajima is one of the protagonists of Durarara!!. Due to his superhuman strength, Shizuo is famously known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro, though despite his bad temper he personally dislikes violence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Shizuo Heiwajima Origin: Durarara!! Gender: Male Age: 23 or 24 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled brawler, Regeneration (Mid-Low), high pain tolerance and strong willpower Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can lift and throw a small truck, can easily punch through walls and building roofs, uproot trees with his bare hands, can send people flying with his punches, kicks a car down the street like it's a soccer ball, throws a guy so high that he goes flying past skyscrapers, uppercutted some metal beams which could easily crush a car quite a distance away, deflected a falling forklift truck with a punch, supported a falling excavator on his shoulder , defeated Nile, who is stated to be stronger than Christopher Chareau de Red, easily defeated a knife wielding army. A single swipe of his hand completely destroys an AK-47. ) Speed: At least Superhuman (Kept up with a truck while at the same time kicking a car to keep it airborne in front of him as a shield), with likely Supersonic combat/reaction speed (Implied to have Defeated Nile, who is stronger than Christopher Chareau de Red.) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Has lifted and thrown away a small truck. On another occassion he lifted around 100 people possessed by the blade Saika and blasted them away with a punch.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Shrugged off being rammed by a speeding truck and has toughened his body to the point he doesn't hurt himself with his own superhuman strength, a ballistic knife barely pierced his chest and Varona hurt her leg trying to kick him) Stamina: High, fought and defeated a crowd of 100 Saika Children without tiring. Range: Standard melee range, but he's fond of throwing things like road signs, metal poles and vending machines as improvised weapons/projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, very skilled at using his environment as a weapon. Skilled at parkour due to all the experience of chasing Izaya Weaknesses: Shizuo can get angry very easily, snaps at the mere mention of Izaya Orihara or his brother Kasuka being threatened. Feats: *Everytime he is injured and heals, his raw physical strength increases and his body becomes stronger and more durable to compensate for the injury. Upgrading his muscles, bones, and other body parts. *Has great parkour skills, and is capable of easily scaling buildings using his raw physical strength. *Has enough fighting skill to take on large gangs, and is good at fighting strategically (as shown by him kicking a car to use as a shield when chasing a truck and under fire by assassins). *Has a lot of willpower (Saika attempted to place him under it's control but was unable to do so no matter how many times he was sliced by a child blade). *Shizuo is extremely numb to pain, and his body does not feel strain when performing heavy lifting. This is thanks to his bones been broken from lifting large objects numerous times as a child, and then his body recovering from the damage. He doesn't even flinch when being stabbed, and didn't even notice he had been shot with a handgun until he felt a bit faint and slipped on his own blood. *Immune to drugs that would affect normal people. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Durarara!! Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 9